F90S Gundam F90 Support Type
The F90S Gundam F90 Support Type (aka Gundam F90 S-Type) is a variant of the F90 Gundam F90 featured in the manga Mobile Suit Gundam F90 and was piloted by Def Stallion. Technology & Combat Characteristics One of many F90 Gundam F90's optional armament variations developed by the Strategic Naval Research Institute between UC 0110s and 0120s, the F90S Gundam F90 Support Type (or "S-Type" for short) is designed to act as a long-range, fire support unit. It is armed with long-range weaponry such as mega beam cannons, cruise missiles, etc and has additional long-range composite targeting sensors. During attacks, both of the shoulders are fixed and the telescopic support jacks attached to rear waist are deployed to absorb shooting recoil and ensure precise aiming. Data collected from the S-Type is later used to develop the F70 Cannon Gundam. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :The F90 S-Type is equipped with a pair of head-mounted Vulcan guns to serve as a mid-close range defensive weapon. While they do little damage against the armor of a mobile suit, they are useful for shoot down incoming missiles, small attack vehicles, or to deter closing in enemy. ;*Mega Beam Cannon :A pair of movable mega beam cannons are attached to the backpack for long-range, support fire. The mega beam cannons have a caliber of over 200mm. ;*4-barrel Beam Cannon :The forearms of the F90 S-Type are covered by a pair of 4-barrel beam cannons. Also known as 'hand cannons', they are wired to and draw power from the generator units attached to the side skirt armor. :;*2-tube Missile Pod ::Each of the 4-barrel beam cannon has a 2-tube missile pod located on the side. ;*Cruise Missile :A pair of cruise missiles, also known as 'cruising missiles', are attach to rotatable mounts on the legs. These versatile missiles are capable of recognizing their targets and have self-guidance capabilities. History The Gundam F90S Support Type underwent field testing in U.C 120 and was stationed on Ra Cailum-class Admiral Tianem as part of the 13th Experimental Battle Group. Its pilot was Def Stallion, an employer of the Strategic Naval Research Institute. The Admiral Tianem came into conflict with the Mars Zeon during a test flight near Side 4 on October 28. Although the E.F.F emerged victorious in this brief conflict, it costed them both of the F90 Gundam F90 units. Gallery F90support-GBDRE.png|Cameo of Gundam F90 Support Type (Gundam Build Divers Re:RISE) Gunpla F90Gunpla.jpg|1/100 Original F90 Gundam F90 A/D/S-Type (1990): box art MG Mission Pack E-Type & S-Type.jpg|1/100 MG Mission Pack E-Type & S-Type for F90 Gundam F90 (P-Bandai exclusive; 2019): box art Notes and Trivia *The profiles of the F90S Gundam F90 Support Type published in various source books and in the model kit manual of the 1/100 Original F90 Gundam F90 A/D/S-Type noted that the mobile suit has rail cannons, but this weapon is often omitted in the accompanying armament list. References F90ADS data file.png|F90S Gundam F90 Support Type - Specifications/Design MSæsÉ-è+8SPâKâôâ âÇò--107.jpg F90 2.jpg|Information from 1/100 Orignial F90 Gundam F90 A/D/S-Type model kit manual (1) F90 3.jpg|Information from 1/100 Original F90 Gundam F90 A/D/S-Type model kit manual (2) F90S Gundam F90 Support Type Lineart.png|F90S Gundam F90 Support Type Profile & Lineart External links *F90S Gundam F90 Support Type on MAHQ.net